dannyphantomfandomcom-20200222-history
Box Ghost
The Box Ghost is a recurring ghost villain in Danny Phantom. He is the laughing stock of the Ghost Zone and Danny's weakest foe due to his comical incompetence and egotistical behavior. He usually appears as a minor character and often serves as comic relief rather than a primary Antagonist. History Season 1 The Box Ghost first appears in "One of a Kind." He makes his attack on a warehouse, and is defeated by Danny and captured. He returns to Danny's class at the end of the episode, only to be defeated again. In "Splitting Images" the Box Ghost attacks Danny in the beginning of the episode and humiliates him by hurling costumes and props from My Fair Lady at him. The Box Ghost returns at the end of the episode with a new name, "The Mechanical Frog Ghost," but he immediately changes his mind when the mechanical frog malfunctions. In "Prisoners of Love," Danny finds the Box Ghost in the Ghost Zone in an area where human-world objects are kept. Walker finds them and arrests them both. In prison, the Box Ghost and all the other ghosts team up with Danny to escape. He makes a brief appearance in "Lucky in Love." While Danny and Paulina were on a picnic, the Box Ghost came out of their picnic basket, only to be beaten up by Danny. He shows up briefly in "Life Lessons," where he is used as bait by Skulker to lure Danny and Valerie. Season 2 He returns in "Reign Storm," where he displays his new power to control bubble wrap. At the end, he teams up with the other ghosts to stop Pariah Dark. He briefly appears in "Identity Crisis," taking offense to Danny's and his friends' perceived low threat level of him. In "The Ultimate Enemy," in the alternate future he and the Lunch Lady Ghost are married and have a child named Box Lunch. The Box Ghost of this future is much more serious and is no longer the comic relief he once was. He attacks regular Danny along with some of his other enemies, wanting revenge for the terrible fate his future-self gave them. His actions frustrated Danny to the point that he developed Ghostly Wail, the surprised Box Ghost was blown away by it and knocked unconscious. He returns in "The Fright Before Christmas" as one of the ghosts who help Danny save Christmas, using his powers to return all the presents (which were all in boxes) to their homes. He later makes another appearance in "Secret Weapons," where he traps Tucker and Sam and fights Danny. Jazz tries to help capture the Box Ghost (whom she mistakenly calls "Crate Creep"), but ends up capturing Danny in the Fenton Thermos instead. Season 3 The Box Ghost gets a day in the limelight in "Boxed Up Fury." Frustrated by his lack of recognition in the Ghost Zone and his own pathetic weakness, he steals Pandora's Box and uses its evil powers to wreak havoc on Amity Park. Danny and Pandora defeat him together and force the Box Ghost to clean up the mess he created. The Box Ghost's final appearance is in the series finale, "Phantom Planet." He is seen once being defeated by Masters' Blasters and again at the end as one of the many ghosts who help Danny and Skulker turn the Earth intangible. Appearance The Box Ghost appears as a short, somewhat round man with blue skin and short black hair. He wears gray overalls, a gray hat, light gray gloves, a light gray undershirt, and dark gray shoes. The future Box Ghost seen in "The Ultimate Enemy" appears largely the same, but is more intimidating. He is muscular instead of round and has an eye patch, a scar below that eye, and a hook hand due to injuries from Dark Danny. His former goofy angry expression is replaced with a hateful scowl. Powers and Abilities *'Intangibility': Standard ghost power. *'Invisibility': Standard ghost power. *'Flight': Standard ghost power. *'Telekinesis': The Box Ghost's main power. He uses this power to control boxes and the objects inside them. *'Spectral Body Manipulation': He can control his body to do things like make his head detach and and spin or his eyes pop out on stalks. Powers seen in the future: *'Ghost Ray': The future Box Ghost could fire blue ghost rays. The present Box Ghost could also do this while powered up with Pandora's Box. *[[Ecto-Energy Constructions|'Ecto-Energy Constructions']]: The future Box Ghost could make purple cubes out of ecto-energy. S01e03 Box Ghost glowing hands.png|Telekinesis S01e03 raising the boxes.png|Telekinesis S01e03 Box Ghost telekinesis.png|Telekinesis S01e03 Box Ghost intangible escape.png|Intangibility S01e03 Box Ghost phases through wall.png|Invisibility S01e03 Box Ghost floating.png|Flight S03e08 Box Ghost popping brain.png|Spectral Body Manipulation S03e08 eyes popped out.png|Spectral Body Manipulation Box Ghost spectral body manipulation spining head.jpg|Spectral Body Manipulation S02M02 Box Ghost shoots ghost ray.png|Ghost Ray (future) Box Ghost energy box.jpg|Energy Constructs (future) Equipment *'Pandora's Box' (briefly): In "Boxed Up Fury," the Box Ghost stole Pandora's Box from Pandora and gained its powers. He could make anything he wanted come out of the box and use the box to absorb and reflect his enemies' attacks. Sightings Trivia *Butch Hartman has said in one of his videos that The Box Ghost is one of his favorite villains. *Next to Vlad and Skulker, the Box Ghost is the third-most seen ghost antagonist in the series. *Judging by his appearance, Box Ghost was likely a shipping worker who possibly died from being crushed by boxes, explaining his alias. Gallery es:El Fantasma de la Caja Category:Antagonists Category:Ghosts Category:Males Category:Recurring antagonists